


Strain

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash (Friday) [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Light Bondage, Ori Is a Little Shit, fem!Dwalin - Freeform, like i said Ori is a little shit, or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short quick smut that might melt your brain!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strain

**Author's Note:**

> an oldie, but a goodie. [reposting this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/730814/chapters/1468317) in honour of femslash weekend, cos we need more assertive!Ori around here!!  
> EDIT: THIS IS CONSENSUAL AND DWALIN JUST HASN'T SAFEWORDED K CONSENT ALL THE WAY!

[Ori smirked](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/55902412381/femslash-friday-strain-dwalin-ori-read-the-chthulu), the scorching heat in her thighs rewarded without delay.

Dwalin, twice her height and weight, muscles bunched and nearly denting the cuffs on her wrists, shook and shivered and wailed, mouth stuffed, with every thrust inward and scratch on her belly.

Ori, cruel and young, also relentlessly tortured her clitoris, yet having to understand that there was such a thing as 'too much'.

Dwalin collapsed, but Ori didn't cease. She still had herfingers on her labia and tugged at the skin, the strap-on still vibrated and digging into her core.

Perhaps Ori was well aware of 'such a thing as too much', for all that Dwalin tried to futilely crawl away from inquisitive fingers.

Perhaps she didn't care at all.

**Author's Note:**

> high five for getting this in just before midnight? anyone?
> 
> hello?


End file.
